


All Under One Roof

by VerySwampeh



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types, Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, EdWin Week 2020, Edwin Kids, F/M, Post-Canon, since I'm making this up as I go, will add tags as the fic goes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-02
Updated: 2020-05-06
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:40:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23960206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VerySwampeh/pseuds/VerySwampeh
Summary: Edwin Week 2020. A collection of one-shots revolving around Ed, Winry, and their brood of teenagers. Post-series, Edwin, some violence and language, plus general teenager shenanigans.
Relationships: Edward Elric/Winry Rockbell
Comments: 13
Kudos: 28





	1. Day 1: Hope

**Author's Note:**

> Hello again! It's EdWin week 2020 and I'm hoping to do my best to get something out for each day! This fic is going to be a series of one-shots about the EdWin kids in their teenage years. Chapters may or may not be in chronological order, I'm writing this as I go without any planning. This one is basically "the kids do dumb tiktok challenges, but its like 1930-something".
> 
> Post series (several years in). Ratings for language, some violence/injury.

Sometimes, Ed didn't have the highest of hopes for his kids. It wasn't like he had never done anything stupid in his life, but he liked to think that the kids had inherited the Rockbell common sense. Or at least enough of it to counter the Elric recklessness.

But after sitting in the waiting room for nearly an hour, he was starting to see that that might have been too much to hope for.

Winry sighed and slouched down in her seat, resting her head on his shoulder. The initial panic had died down and the two of them were definitely feeling the draining after-effects of being told their two oldest had been found out behind the general store with burns and were being brought to the hospital.

Ed had really thought he was past the era of possibly dying of stress, but the run to the hospital had proved that to be false. At least the nurses had been ready to talk to them the second they got there- the burns were nasty and painful, but not life threatening. Once they were done getting cleaned up, they'd be good to go. And apparently they weren't the only ones- a whole pack of teenagers had been brought in, all with burns on their hands and arms.

One of the kids had admitted they had all dared each other to pour oil on their hands and light it. Last one standing won.

Except it had ended with a lot of screaming and Mrs. Jerring had come running out of her shop to see what the hell had happened. Several phone calls later, the kids were all on the way to Rush Valley's hospital with their parents not far behind.

Ed recognized several of the others in the waiting room as parents of the kids' classmates. The fear had abated and given way to anger and disappointment. There would be plenty of groundings to go around.

"The shop floor could use a good scrub," Winry muttered. She sounded exhausted, relieved, and mildly infuriated. It wasn't all that dissimilar to the tone she had when they were teenagers and he had showed up unannounced with half his arm blown off.

He snorted. "So could the windows."

"And the bathrooms."

"The roof needs some new shingles."

"Nice try, that's your job." Winry shifted to sit up, finger-combing her hair back into place. They'd both run straight out of the shop and both of them smelled strongly of hot metal. There was a smudge across Winry's cheek and Ed didn't doubt he looked just as rough. But really, anyone who expected them to clean up after getting the "your children have been admitted to the hospital" call could stuff it.

Finally, they were called back. They were given another run down on the injuries (burns, but didn't look like anything would scar), how long it would all take to heal, and what sort of treatment the kids would need for everything to heal up well. The nurse left them at the door and after a quick look, Winry led the way into the exam room.

The two of them were squashed next to each other on the exam table. Their fingers were bandaged and both of them suddenly found the floor interesting when their parents walked in.

The door clicked shut. "It was Ruth's idea," Sarah blurted before anyone could say anything. "She said her pen-pal in Central was doing it and-"

"And you went along with it because?" Winry asked, arms crossed. Now that they had visual evidence that the kids were alive and more embarrassed than anything, the parental anger was starting to come back.

Sarah huffed. "She's having that big party at the end of the month. I wanted to get an invite."

"And you?" The question was aimed at Alexander, their oldest, and up until now, was the pinnacle of responsibility and common sense in the family.

He scratched at his nose, looking embarrassed. "I wasn't going to let my little sister show me up."

"I'm only a year younger than you!" Sarah shouted, scowling. "You did it because you wanted to impress Doris!"

"That's not true!" Xander shot back. He pointed a bandaged finger at his sister. "She doesn't like dogs- you think I'd go after someone who didn't like dogs?"

Winry glanced over at him; Ed shrugged. Sarah accused Xander of a new crush every week, just to rile him up. "Alright, that's enough! You're both in trouble." He kept going over the chorus of groans. "Doctor said you need to rest your hands for next week before coming in for a follow up. "You're grounded till then, and once the bandages come off, we've got plenty of chores that need doing."

Xander slid off the table, smart enough to know when a fight was lost, but Sarah was every bit as stubborn as her parentage implied. "Come on! It's not like you didn't do stupid things when you were our age. Mom staged her own kidnapping!"

"Okay, that was different, and you know it." Winry clasped Sarah's elbow and steered her towards the door. "When you get involved in a national coup, you get a license to make stupid decisions." Ed snorted but didn't comment.

The kids slouched out of the room ahead of them, passing several of their classmates (including the now-infamous Ruth) as they made their way down the hall. The hunched shoulders and frowns made it apparent that everyone was being handed their just rewards. Ed wanted to think that this was the last time something this extreme would happen, but given his own experience as a teenager, he doubted it. Maybe they'd at least get through the month without another crisis.

He hoped.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you're sitting there going "hey wait, isn't Alexander the name of Nina's dog?"- yes. Yes it is. I forgot and didn't connect the dots until like a month ago but I'm too sold on the name to change it. C'est la vie and all that.
> 
> Other notes- this is all in my own personal headcanon for post-series. Ed and Winry live in Rush Valley and they've got a total of 5 kids at this point, with Xander and Sarah being the two oldest. Hopefully all the kids will get some screentime in this fic.


	2. Day 2: Memories

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shorter chapter this time! A little bit of world building and filling in some gaps. Nothing too crazy in this chapter.

"Hey, Mom, you busy?"

Winry looked up from the magazine she'd been reading. It was early afternoon on a Saturday, but she was done with clients for the day. Ed was down in the shop stress-testing their newest knee joint prototype and the rest of the kids were out either out with friends or, in the case of their two oldest, at their jobs. She'd planned to spend the rest of the afternoon kicking back. "Sure, Erich, what do you need?" Winry sat up from her spot on the sofa, patting the cushion next to her.

Erich, their middle child, flopped down on the seat. "Got a history project for school I need help with," he said, opening his notebook on the coffee table.

"History, huh? Need to write something up for the military coup?" Despite it being nearly 20 years ago, the military uprising tied to the Promised Day was a popular topic in the schools, as she and Ed had discovered when seven-year-old Xander had brought home history textbook and showed them a picture of Ed from his military days.

Her son shifted, looking mildly uncomfortable. "No, we, uh-" Erich glanced around. "Is it just us in here?"

Winry frowned. "Yes. Why?" He wasn't normally this secretive.

Erich sighed and pulled out a pen. "I need to do a family tree."

Oh. Winry shifted forward. She and Ed had told Erich and the older kids the full truth about their past and ties to military, but the youngest were still too young to have that information dumped on them. "It should be just us for a while. How far back do you need to go?"

"Great-grandparents, but they want occupations and hometowns, too."

Well, shit. If they only needed to go to grandparents, they could have fudged it well enough. Winry took the pen he offered her. "Alright, let's work from the bottom up, then."

There was Erich and his four siblings. Then her and Ed. A line for Al. Then their parents- Yuriy, Sarah, Trisha, and Hohenheim. Then Pinako.

Then it got sparse. Winry knew Pinako had married, but her husband had died before Winry was born. They had both been automail mechanics. The same went for Sarah's parents- both drafted into a war and killed in combat before the turn of the century. Both from Resembool, and had been farmers. Sarah had two brothers, who moved out of the east, but neither had married or had any children.

Trisha's parents had been shepherds. They had died before Trisha, their only child, had even been married and later been forced to sell off all the farm land with the exception of the home. Pinako had been the only one to have known them, and as far as Winry knew, there weren't any photos of either of them.

And then there was Hohenheim. Winry sighed. Lying about his occupation (" _researcher_ " was technically true) was easy enough, but any parentage was out the window. Hohenheim certainly hadn't known, and there was no way to find out now.

"We could just say unknown?" she offered.

Erich finished scrawling _shepherd_ under Trisha's father's name. "We have to present it, talk about our heritage or whatever." He paused. "I guess I shouldn't mention Xerxes?"

"Better not. I don't think you want to try to explain that." It had been hard enough to explain the Elric side of the family tree to the kids, even with all the evidence and the full story around it. "Your father's been going with the story he was orphaned and we just don't know his parents." It wasn't too unusual, especially given Amestris's history with wars. She'd learned from a client that a common joke in Creta was that orphans were Amestris's top export.

It was a shitty joke, but it was probably true on some level.

"Okay, I'll use the orphan story. I'll say he's from East City."

Winry hummed in agreement. From below, there was the sound of something falling over, followed by Ed swearing loudly. Erich didn't even pause in his writing; he was far too used to things like that.

"I'll save a copy of this," he said, connecting Pinako and her husband with a dotted line. "If Addy or Edith have Mr. Stoll for history, he'll probably assign this again."

The door to their first-floor shop swung open and Ed limped in, one hand on the wall. Winry and Erich both looked up. Ed paused in the doorway to living room. "Found the weight load for the joint," he said, gesturing down at his left leg. "What're you two working on?"

"Homework," Erich replied. "History assignment."

Ed made a face. "Do you need my help?" His tone held a very clear _please don't ask me to give another speech in your history class_ plea _._

Erich shook his head, straightening the papers. "Nah, Mom got it all. I just need to go clean it up." He stood up and ducked out the living room. "Thanks, Mom!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I made up almost all of this family tree. We get some info for Pinako but all the other relatives aren't ever really touched on. So I had some fun putting all this together and tossing some historic worldbuilding. Also I don't actually know much about doing family trees. I did one when I was like 10.
> 
> Also, ending chapters is hard. One day I'll learn how to do it.


	3. Day 3: Choice

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 3 was a free day, so I took it a bit literally and went with "Choice" as the literal prompt. More of "Ed loses sleep over his kids and their nonsense"!

Edith scowled and met her dad's gaze. She was not going to back down on this.

"You want to go to Briggs?"

They kept coming back to the Briggs bit. "Yes! They have the best artillery, like I said." And not just theoretical work, like Central, or the construction factories out west. Briggs was where the country's biggest, baddest guns went and were put to use. There was nothing tame about the north and that's what she wanted. Hard practicality put to form. And it was an internship; it was only supposed to run for eighteen months. It wasn't like she was never coming back!

"Why are you picking on me? It's not like I'm the only one-" Edith clamped her mouth shut, but it was too late.

Dad zeroed in on it, pointing her acceptance letter at her. "You're not the only one?!"

Oops. Edith bit her lip. She hadn't meant to let that slip.

"Who is it?"

 _Don't spill, don't spill._ Dad was furious, and she knew it, but she was eighteen and had been talking about getting an internship for months. Maybe the location was a bit of a shock, but come on! She'd built a miniature tank in their backyard when she was ten! She really couldn't see how this was a surprise.

Dad's frowned deepened. Edith could see the gears turning as he tried to figure out which of her siblings had thrown in for the military. She really hoped he wouldn't figure it out.

"ALEXANDER!"

He figured it out.

The noise downstairs stopped immediately. Getting called by your full name was a sign that you'd Done Fucked Up. Edith and Dad waited in silence as Xander's footsteps echoed up the stairs. The door to her bedroom cracked open and her oldest brother peeked in. "...Yes?"

Dad pointed to her bed and Xander slunk over to sit down next to her. Despite being in his late twenties, he looked like a teenager that got caught sneaking out on a school night.

A beat of silence. "When were you going to tell me you applied to the military?"

Xander swung around to glare at her. "You told him I applied to the alchemy program?"

"You applied to the alchemy program?!" Dad roared.

Xander cringed and slid so far down on the bed he was practically horizontal. "Not the combat position- the research ones out in West City!"

That opened the floodgates. Despite the fact that Dad had been the one who had gutted and rebuilt the program way back in the day, it was still, technically, under the military's oversight. The military would control his budget, and to an extent, his projects, which meant they could steer it in whatever direction they wanted. Edith knew her brother knew that, but he'd been bouncing the idea since he started college. And even now, after finishing his degrees, he was still sold on that path.

"And you!" Dad finished his rant and swung his attention to Edith. "I don't care if Briggs has the best guns- there's a reason for that! It's dangerous up there. I would know, I almost died there!"

Edith huffed. Yes, she did know. "Well you almost died in Central, and we go there all the time!"

"And East City," Xander supplied helpfully, his face half-hidden in the bed sheets.

"Yeah, and Resembool-"

"And Dublith-"

"Alright, don't be a smartass with me," Dad snapped. "You made your point, but I'm going to ignore it."

The front door slammed downstairs and Edith could hear Mom call out a greeting to rest of the family. Dad opened the door and leaned out. "Winry! Can you come up here?"

Edith felt her stomach drop. Next to her, Xander shot up into a sitting position. Dad was one thing, but Mom was another beast. "We're toast," Xander groaned. Edith had to agree


	4. Day 4: Burn

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 4 is here! This one takes place probably somewhere between chapter 2 and 3. Timelines are hard, there's math involved.
> 
> Some language warning here. And I guess a "automail nerd" warning applies as well.

In 1915, it had been a pipe dream. Even a decade ago, it had all been just theoretical designs and testing. But now… Now it was entirely possible.

Winry would be lying if she said she wasn't nervous. She had been working on this for decades, starting out with just sketches and theories when she'd been twelve. But over the years she, with Ed's help, had been testing new alloys, new wiring and conduits, reworking the exterior plating structure. As far as all their studies had gone, this should work.

Ed _should_ be able to feel temperature with his automail.

It was a far cry from full-on sensation, but it was a huge step in that direction. As of now, automail would conduct extreme temperatures, the way a hot pipe would if you touched it. There was no true replacement for lost nerves, just heat traveling on the exterior plating till it reached skin.

Garfiel ducked into the storage room. "Winry dear, you almost ready?" Her old mentor had gone gray and had taken a back seat to his own shop, but he had been more than willing to help out with her first round of testing. He was practically giddy with excitement and she couldn't blame him. If they got any positive results out of this, no matter how small, then they were on their way to a breakthrough.

Winry looked up from the tray she was preparing. "Ed's ready to go?" she asked, adding a scrub brush and a small bucket of ice cubes to the tray. They'd installed the new automail that morning and Ed had been sleeping it off while she and Garfiel prepared.

He hummed in agreement. "Addy's here too, ready to take notes. She reminds me of someone else I know," he added with a wink.

Winry snorted. Addison had latched onto automail the second she'd been tall enough to snatch tools off the tables. Now that she was twelve, she'd wanted to get involved in as much as the shop as she could. So Winry and Ed had gotten her involved with their tests, mostly having her transcribe and take notes, check formulas, and help with prep and cleanup.

With the last items added, Winry flipped a metal basin upside down to cover the tray. "Let's get this show on the road."

Garfiel held the door to the storeroom open for her as she pushed the cart through and into the main shop area.

"And do you remember why to refer to items by number and not name?" Ed asked from where he was lounging on the exam table. He was slowly flexing the new leg, working out the post-attachment stiffness.

Addison was perched at the desk next to the table, her notebook spread out in front of her. She chewed on the back of her pencil, brows furrowed in concentration. "So you don't know what it is and react accidentally?"

"Right. That's why I'm going to have my eyes covered, too. It has to be blind so I don't mess up the results."

They both looked up as Winry rolled the cart to the foot of the table. "Let's get this show on the road, shall we?"

Ed leaned back and covered his eyes as Winry stuck a foam wedge under his left leg to elevate it. Gloves went on and Addison scrambled to get her papers back within reach.

Winry lifted the makeshift lid and grabbed the first item- a small pumice stone. "Item 1," she said and Addison dutifully took notes as Winry pressed it up against the bottom of Ed's foot. Ten seconds passed, and nothing. As much as she'd been expecting that, Winry couldn't fight back the pang of disappointment. She put the stone back and grabbed the second item (a piece of brick they'd left outside all day). Same result. Slowly, she worked through the pile with Addison dutifully taking notes as they went.

Nothing. No reaction to the textures had been expected, but, Winry had hoped that the ice would get some sort of reaction from Ed. He hadn't even twitched so far. She turned and held out her hand to Garfiel.

Garfiel handed her the poker that he'd been slowly heating up during the test. The end glowed bright white and would burn skin in a moment. Normally, it would take close to a minute for the heat to transfer from the bottom of Ed's foot to his port. But if the sensors were working, then he'd feel it in seconds.

Winry glanced at Garfiel. He gave her an encouraging nod. _Moment of truth_. She straightened her shoulders and pressed the tip of the brand against the arch of Ed's automail foot. To her left, Addison was watching with rapt attention, her notebook forgotten.

The poker was the extreme test- if Ed couldn't feel it, then the sensors weren't working at all, and it was back to the drawing board.

Three seconds. Winry glanced over at Ed, trying to figure out if he'd dozed off under the towel. Five seconds, and Garfiel let out a quiet hum. _I'll go ten seconds_ , she decided. If he hadn't felt it by then, it was a wash.

At eight and a half seconds, Ed shrieked and jerked his leg back so far he kneed himself in the nose. "Ow, shit, what the _fuck_ \- That's HOT!" he bellowed, rubbing one hand at his face as he pulled the towel off his head.

"You felt this?!" Winry demanded, waving the still-blazing-hot poker probably a little too close to her husband's face.

Ed cracked an eye open to stare at the poker. "You used that?"

"Yes, you felt it?"

"Yes!"

_"_ _Yes!"_

"Shit Win, you did it!"

The resulting celebration was enough to bring Sarah downstairs, hair mussed from being woken up from her nap. Garfiel pulled all of them – Addison included – into a hug. For once in his life, Ed didn't protest at the contact.

Winry hugged back, pressing her cheek against Ed's shoulder. Even now, decades later, she could feel the ridges of the old scar tissue. " _We_ did it."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Endings continue to be hard, more at 11.
> 
> This chapter leans heavily on my own personal headcanon that Ed gets really involved in automail post-series. He and Winry are both giant science nerds, automail's had a huge impact on both of their lives, and they want to spend time together. It's showed up here and there in sdome of my other fics and this is a scene I've been itching to do for a while. And it's finally here!


	5. Day 5: Butterflies

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last chapter! I got everything up on time, which is an achievement for me. Hooray for working from home!
> 
> No extra warnings for this chapter.

"Are you nervous?"

"Nah."

"You should be."

Sarah grinned, showing far too many teeth. It reminded Winry a little too much of Ed. "Sounds like you're the nervous one here, Dad."

Ed crossed his arms. "I'm not. I've done worse."

"Exactly! So don't worry about it. Wouldn't want you to go grey or anything."

Winry couldn't hide her own smile. Ed hadn't quite gotten over the fact that grey hairs had started showing, even though he was into his forties. "Come on Ed, let's go get some seats," she said, tugging his elbow. "Stay safe, sweetie, we'll see you at dinner."

Sarah gave a half-wave and sauntered off while Winry towed Ed in the opposite direction. Some wooden seating had been set up to watch and they slid into an empty slot. There was quite the crowd, and Winry wasn't surprised. Most of the film studios in Amestris worked out of South City, but one of them had started filming their stunt scenes in Rush Valley.

Sarah had jumped on it the second they started hiring and had been in training for weeks for the auto shop she'd been working at had signed up to do a good chunk of the modifications for the stunts, so she'd had her hands all over the projects since the start. Winry was honestly surprised she wasn't sleeping at the garage.

A good crowd had turned out, and Winry wasn't surprised. While automail was the face of Rush Valley, anything scientifically innovative was likely to get attention. And stunt work, with the hidden wires, modified automobiles, and trap doors, grabbed every engineer's interest. Winry would be lying if she said she was only there to see Sarah work.

"All of our kids have death wishes," Ed grumbled as they watched one of the stuntmen get hooked into a harness. Edith had left for Briggs earlier that month, while the roads were still passable up north, and Xander's state alchemy exam was at the end of the summer. "Addy nearly cut her hand off in the shop, and now Sarah's going to jump off a roof or something."

"You're being dramatic. Erich's studying history."

"To be a politician, Winry! That's almost worse!" They lapsed into silence as the film crews worked. Two of the stuntmen were having a fight while one dangled out a window. The scene ended with one losing their grip and falling to the street - except that the harness caught him in time and he bounced safely to the ground, well off-camera.

"I'm going to die of stress," Ed declared to nobody in particular. Winry gave him a reassuring pat on the leg.

Several more scenes went by. Most involved fighting on roofs, or someone being stabbed. There were a couple scenes filmed on stationary rail cars.

And then came Sarah. She and three others piled into cars and there was a good hour of chase scenes up and down the road, along with a couple takes of shoot-outs. One of the drivers did a series of spinouts, one of which involved an explosion. Even seeing it from behind the scenes, Winry could tell it would be an impressive scene.

The crew came out and cleared the road, only to roll out a large ramp. Sarah drove her car to the other end of the street and several people came up to the car. Some looked it over, but one leaned into the car. From their spot, Winry could see him and Sarah gesturing back and forth at the car and the ramp.

Winry's brain connected the dots. "She going to _jump_ that?"

"I'm going to die," Ed repeated, head in his hands, but fingers splayed so he could still watch.

For a moment, Winry seriously contemplating marching over there and dragging her daughter out of the car. But before any real plan could form, the crew scattered and Sarah started revving the engine. Several hand signals were given, and she floored it, tires screeching down the road.

 _Okay_ , Winry thought as Sarah's car hit the ramp and went airborne. _Maybe Ed wasn't being so dramatic about the stress_.

There was a collective gasp as the car went soaring, past a full block, before landing on all four wheels and sliding to a stop. A round of applause went up from the crowd and several of the movie crew members patted each other on the back. Sarah stuck a thumbs up out the window and drove the car off the set.

Ed groaned and Winry let out a breath she'd been holding. "We're going on vacation. Somewhere quiet where the most dangerous thing is the breakfast bar."

Later that night, Sarah showed up for dinner, still covered in sweat, but all smiles. "They loved it! Apparently it takes forever to get a good take for jumps. The director was super impressed, wants to talk to me tomorrow about doing takes for some other films!"

Winry forced a smile on her face as the fork creaked dangerously in Ed's grip. Yeah, a vacation was in order.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know how action-y movies in the 40s were, but hey, if you've got alchemy, you can make things dramatic. Now that I think about it, "practical movie effects alchemist" would be a rad job. I'd do it.
> 
> Hope you all enjoyed this fic! Thank you for all the reviews, it's good to know other people are into this particular headcanon. See y'all around!


End file.
